What Could go Wrong Now?
by Hellfire1258
Summary: What happens when two small town girls get sucked into the Harry Potter world. They have no idea on how they got there or what to do next... One thing still gets to them, why does everyone know them, and how did they get magical powers? Srry, Story Pause
1. A Look into Max's Mind

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back in action! This time I'm going to co-op this story with my best friend, DisneyLady824. I will right every other chapter, but I will post each here. Um… other than that, its gonna be a good story, r/r! hope you like it…

disclamer I own nothing except Max… JJ is DisneyLady824's property.

Silence, well almost… there are crickets creaking somewhere off in my mind. It's more than I can say for JJ. No, I was just joking! My mind isn't really that bad. On most days, hopefully. It has a tendency to make me wonder about myself, but I guess it's kind of hard when you have no mind to wonder with.

Back to the point, wait… I haven't made one yet, so here we go on the journey of making a point at sometime. Hum, now I can't quite remember what point I was going to point at! This mystery point seems to hover inches out of my brains feelers. All I can do is sit here and try and call the point like it was a cat, _here point, here pointy, pointy! Come on!_ I guess it is just one of those days… maybe my mind is really that bad and I cannot ever make a point! I guess that I shall make one up as I go.

My name is Max. Not usually what would be expected to be a girls name, but I don't act really girly, so it fits. Standing in at a wonderful 5' 8'' is helpful in that matter. I've got myself some blonde hair and gray eyes. Some people tell me that my eyes are kind of frightening, so I think that is pretty cool in itself.

I guess that before we get to the _real_ story you need to know about JJ. Jessi James is my best friend, my sister I would say. A whopping 1 ½ inches taller than me, we both stand a head above most. She has the most beautiful hair and eyes, hair is a deep rich black mixed with a little bit of read, and eyes a chilling ice blue. Oh, and if you think I'm random, just talk to her for twenty minutes. I mean _WOW! _She will talk for hours about nothing, and come up with the oddest things to say at the best times. I remember just the other day… never mind, you really don't need to know about that.

Sooooooooo… Now back to the point (You may be thinking, _not again!_ But fear not! I have finally remembered what the point was! Haha! That is unless you don't want to know how JJ and I became part of the Harry Potter nation.).

I guess it would have to start with my love for reading fanfiction. I loved reading all sorts of Harry Potter stories. Well, that's what started it. I soon ventured out into the world of writing my own. They weren't always all that great, and would be deleted soon after I finished the chapter. But one story changed my life, it sucked me into the Trio's last year at Hogwarts.

I was writing a story where I would be a background character in the last book, about how I felt was the best way to see the story through. I was getting ready to start a new chapter when a weird feeling came over me. I get those all the time since my mind seems to be failing me at most times, so I thought nothing of it. Ohh boy, was I wrong!

Grabbing a oatmeal cream pie from the snack cabinet, I walked down the hall, to the computer and opened the package. The crinkly package always amused me, so I sat there _crinkle, crinkle crinkle…crinkle. _It's kind of like bubble wrap. But that in itself is a long story, let us stick to one at a time. I pushed the giant green power button, you know the one with half a circle and a line in the middle, I pushed it. Yea, I was still playing with the snack wrapper.

I heard the whine of the fan in the back of the computer, and decided it was one of the most annoying whines I had ever heard. I mean, even my little brother doesn't have a whine like that. The home screen came up, thankfully, right before I was ready to tear the fan out of the computer tower. Sticking the half eaten cookie in my mouth, I typed in my name and password. I don't like people messing with my personal files, so give me a break.

I picked the wrapper back up and began waiting for our computer to finish logging me in. A very weird feeling was coming over me. I suddenly felt like saying things like _bloody hell,_ or _Oy, mate!_ I know, a little off, but I thought I was just in the "zone" for writing my story. Once again, I was wrong.

My computer come back saying that my username/ password was wrong and I needed to retry. _Oh bugger._ Another weird thought crossing my mind. I reached out to retype in the needed information. I couldn't feel my fingers, so that caused a problem… in a matter of fact, I couldn't feel anything! What was wrong with me? _Have the aliens come back for me?_ Was my first thought. Once again, long story and no time to tell it…

Then my vision was closing in, just a little at first. And through this whole ordeal, I never thought once to scream for help. I was too fascinated in the matter to worry. The blackness was going faster, then _BOOM!_ A flash of brilliant green light and a tremendous force on my chest. I faded from all coherent thought.

I woke up after what felt like a million hours. My head was pounding, and I was sore all over my body. I lay on what felt like cold stone. A little exploration with my fingers told me it was the truth; cold, damp stone. I heard light breathing somewhere off to the left, so I figured that I wasn't the only one in the mystery room.

I moved my left hand. I heard a crinkling sound. I still had my wrapper! I felt it was a great achievement since I felt like I was run over by a train and pooped out the back end. I lay there with my eyes close, playing with the wrapper of course. I head a moan from the same direction the breathing was coming from. I head a familiar voice cures aggressively. JJ was here too.

"Alright. I've had enough of laying here in the dark. Who the hell is that breathing over there?" She murmured. Yep, defiantly JJ. I opened my eyes to find that it made no difference whatsoever. I couldn't even see my hand when I waved it in front of my nose, I even hit it once. I let loose a small whimper of pain, I hit it hard!

"I heard that! Max, is that you" JJ yelled in the general direction I was at.

"Nope this is a ghost. And I have come to haunt you." I replied, trying not to laugh. Apparently it wasn't all that funny.

"Haha, now… Max do you have any idea where we are?" she asked me, feeling her way to where I was now sitting up.

"No idea JJ. I'm over here by the way…" I replied after hearing her pass me by the wall. I was going to make a smart-ass remark when I heard voices.

"Harry, light your wand. I can't see a bloody thing!" a male voice sounded somewhere off in the distance.

"Fine, but I don't see why you can't use you own, Ron." Another voice replied, also male.

"Boys, please don't fight. I'm really not in the mood to listen to your bickering…" this reply came from a female, right about the time I saw light burst off in the distance. From the dim light, I could tell we were in a long hall. I turned to JJ, now that I was standing. I don't quite remember when I stood, but I was. I could just barley make out three figures walking towards us.

"Hey, Max, JJ! What are you guys doing down here?" One boy yelled. He had raven hair, as far as I could tell, and the one holding the light.

I looked to JJ, but before I could say anything, she asked, "Is that Harry Potter?"

"I should assume so, but the even bigger question is, how dose he know our names?" I motioned. Things were getting weirder by the second. And they only got worse.


	2. A Look into JJ

_Italic is DisneyLady824 speaking_

**Bold is hellfire1258 speaking**

_Hello People! This is God Speaking...ok so maybe its not exactly _God, _But there is someone speaking to you. And that would be me. DisneyLady824. I have taken over this part of the Chapter, and you will be getting a first person look into my characters mind. JJ. And also Max's Best Friend in the story. You got a look into Max's mind in the last chapter, and of JB's (hellfire1258) great imagination of the crinkling wrapper. Now, I must warn you, utter randomness is my middle name (Actually its Lynn, but it could be my middle name) so if you can't go along with the storyline, I wouldn't even try reading this story. Haha!_

_One more thing, Both me and JB have decided that both of our points of views will be on one chapter so you have a longer read. So you'll be in Max's head one minute, and then in JJ's the next. (Starting on Chapter 3) Get it. Got it. Good. I'm outta here!_

Sierra Janeway: **Oh, thank you! First reviews are always the funnest, and yea, we are a little crazy!**_ Don't know what your taling bout, I'm not CRAZY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Coughs uncontrollably because all breath has left lungs) _**Liar...** _Anyways...Tanks for the Review!!! If you review first for any of the next chapters, you shall get one wish! But I won't be giving it to you,_ **hellfire won't either. **_Maybe the Easter Bunny will though. Try his house. Its three doors down from Captain Commando's Apartment._

**Just a reminder, there is no such thing as aliens... or so my psychologist tells me...**

_And the Tooth Fairy only exists in your moms back pocket!_

****

* * *

Welcome to my mind. Now take a look around. What do you see?...Yeah, I'm bettin that you see absolutely nothin right now, just one big open space. Not even a crickets creak could disturb my mind. But then you see one small tiny little spec of light and BAM!!! Your in Jessi James' head.

You can call me Jessi James if you want, but only my mother calls me that. I'm known around my itty bitty little town as JJ. Max might call me Big Butt every once in a while, but no, you can't call me that either. That's just on special occasions...Like when I either sit on her for no apparent reason, or steal her cookies and ice cream.

Yep, that's me, just one big walking Addiction. But not to what you would call drugs. I mean, yeah you probably would call them drugs because that's what you would usually get addicted to, but not what I'm addicted to. You wouldn't even think of what I'm addicted to. I probably already gave it away earlier didn't I. Dammit. Ok, I'll tell you anyways, even though you already know... What was I going to say?

How about I get back to you on that later. Might be a good thing too.

I mentioned Max earlier, you know, the one I steal cookies and ice cream from...Hey, I got what I was going to say. I have an addiction to Sugar! And I at least can say it loud and say it proud! Unlike Max who is also addicted to sugar but won't admit it.

Yeah Yeah, ok on to Max, sorry for the rethought. Max is my walking, talking, sitting, eating, fighting, living machine, of my own personal use. Ok so maybe not. But she is my non related that has nothing to do with blood, sister. She is also my Best Friend. You could say that we have had good times. If you actually gave me a minute to think on that, I would give you one, but you probably want to get on with the story, right?

So, Max, Best Friend, Non blood Related Sister, Scariest girl you will ever meet. That is, if she isn't around her little brother, she'll be just fine. She stands about one or two inches beneath my height, (which is around 5'9, 5'10 give or take a half an inch. Its not like I'm actually counting.) She's got short blond hair, which looks good with the shape of her face, and piercing gray eyes. That's the thing I love most about her. Her eyes. They turn kinda silvery when she's pissed or in a really, really bad mood. I always tell her what happens with her eyes, but she just won't listen to me. It might be because I only mention it when she's about ready to rip my head off. Not a good thing right there, let me tell ya. If she's in a bad mood, you might wanna stay outta her way. Especially if she has the need to defend her friends.

Oh, I haven't told you about myself yet have I? Sorry, I get lost sometimes and need a reminder. That's Why I'm glad Max is with me most of the time, she keeps me in line. Yes in Deedy, One smack to the back of the head and I'm back in business. Some people think I'm intimidating, might be because of Max, or not, but they still think I am. I think its because I ramble on and on about everything and nothing. I'll grin when things go bad, and still grin when things turn good. One thing people would say about me is...'She's crazy'. But I must tell you. Mischief sneaks up at the oddest moments in my Ice blue eyes. And I do have an imagination under my Shoulder length black and red hair.

That's kinda what got me into this mess. I blame Max though. Don't tell her I said that!

See, she had been working on one of her new stories on Fanfiction for Harry Potter for over a month now. She takes forever to get the chapters done, but she does get them done. With a little push from me. (Actually it was more like a yelling match, but that's how we get over any difficult obstacles in our life.) She has this serious thing with her stories. Not like a problem, more like a theme. You see her stories, its more like a serious mystery thing goin on, with a twist at the end.

I do create my own fanfiction, but there more like random utterings with a small plot. The day I turn serious, is the day I get sucked into my own fanfiction...Too bad it was Max's that I got sucked into.

Let me explain. I told you about her little Fanfiction writing. Well she has one going on right now that includes her character being one of the background people in Harry Potter. Ya know, one of those people who are known to everyone, (Well almost everyone, definately not Mr. Snobbish the Dork Malfoy, Obviously) but not really a in your face kinda person like, well, Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy.

It was that one lousy day that I got free from any chores, mom, dad, siblings, and even my pet cat Snowball. Who would actually sleep her tubby little body on the couch all day rather then come say hi to me. Stupid Cat.

So on with what I was saying. Have you ever gotten one of those weird feelings that something _BIG_ was about to happen. Yeah, me and Max get those all the time. I basically loose my mind trying to figure out what this _THING_ is. But in the end, it usually turns out that Max gets a chapter in, or I find out that my parents are going to leave to Las Vegas for a week. Which is why I'm home alone with only my fat cat Snowball and that weird feeling to keep me company.

I sat on my nonexistant comfortable couch watching Charmed. I know, what's a girl like me watching Charmed for? Well, I like the show. If you have a problem with it, go stuff a shoe somewhere it doesn't belong. I flipped the channel as the commercials came on, I kept flipping the channels until the channels just stopped...flipping. That was when I noticed that my fingers had stopped moving. And that I also couldn't feel them. Oh Great! My fingers are numb, I can't feel them and my shows about to come on. Perfect! I stood up quickly, but then sat back down as my vision got all blurry.

"Ok, not good. Do Not Stand! You will just hurt yourself." Another problem I have, talking to myself.

I thought about calling for someone to come and help me, but that's when I remembered that my parents were on a business trip. Ya know, if this was happening to Max, she'd probably be thinking: _Have the Aliens come back for me?_ And then be too fascinated with the feeling to call for help. But Dammit, I might be fascinated but I was not going to die by some aliens who will probably prob me for a scientific reason.

"I don't wanna Die! I haven't had the chance to eat that new brand of Dove Chocolate! Probably tastes the same as the others anyway."

And then, just like that. A flash a bright green light bursted before my eyes, and an enormous force pushed itself along my body. Black ness just seemed to be the only way to go.

_Ouch! Jesus, my head hurts. Ow, it feels like its gonna explode._ I opened my eyes and the first thing that came to my head was: _'Am I Blind!'_ And the Second: _'I wonder if the Tooth Fairy actually got me this time.'_

I sat up slowly, letting my headache dissipate before sitting up the whole way. I could hear shallow breathing somewhere nearby, but decided that my life meant more then then crashing into something that could either be a Vampire or a freaky swamp monster. Finally, after hearing a small whimper I yelled out:

"Alright. I've had enough of laying here in the dark. Who the hell is that breathing over there?"

I stood slowly as I waited for a response. What? I wanted to make sure I was ready to run incase that something decided to shreek like a banshee.

"Nope this is a ghost. and I have come to haunt you." I immeidaitely recognized the voice that sounded like it was holding back laughter.

"Haha, now... Max do you have any idea where we are?" I started towards her, taking small baby steps as to not run into something.

"No idea JJ. I'm over here by the way..." I turned around quickly and ran into the wall. I could almost hear Max about to make a wise-ass comment.

But some other voice beat her to speaking somewhere off in the distance. A very Male voice.

"Harry, light your wand. I can't see a bloody thing!"

"Fine, but I don't see why you can't use your own, Ron." Another voice replied, also male, and alightly agitated.

"Boys, please don't fight. I'm not really in the mood to listen to your bickering..." This reply came from a female, and that was just about the time that light bursted somwhere down the road. Not literally a road, but you get my meaning, right?

out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Max turn towards me, and I cocked my head to the side slightly. Three figures were approaching in the dim light.

"Hey, Max, JJ! What are you guys doing down here?" One of the male figures yelled. And from what I could see, he was also the one holding onto the stick that held the light.

I moved closer to Max quickly and asked, "Is that Harry Potter?"

"I should assume so, but the even bigger question is, how does he know our names?" She motioned towards the three that were now making their way towards us even faster.

I hate to say this, and even for me, things were starting to get a little weird. And things just got even worse.


	3. Caniption Fits

**Max's POV**

So, now I'm in Great Britain, in a magical castle and talking to fictional characters… no big deal. The aliens were worse, but that's a whole story in itself. I hate to admit it but I found myself playing with that damned crinkly wrapper...

"Will you STOP playing with that God forsaken wrapper?" Ron asked angrily before reaching out to take it from me. I hate it when people try and tell me what to do, so I got angry. Quickly…all the while JJ looked at some very interesting speck of dirt on the ceiling waiting for me to finish my rant.

"I can do whatever I damn well please. I could run around with only a fig leaf covering my 'censored' parts and sing 'Another Brick in the wall' with a pot on my head. Thank you very much freckle fart…" I replied almost too harshly than I intended but, my point was put across. And I liked freckle fart, I might just have to call him that again…

Needless to say, his face became very red. I have been here for less than ten minutes and I'm already making people angry. Oh well… I've never really cared all that much before this whole ordeal.

"Freckle-um… freckle fart? That's a new one…"

"Well, I could have called you strawberries 'cause it looks like someone mashed 'em all over your face just a second ago."

He just looked at me like I was crazy… why do people DO that to me! I AM NOT CRAZY!!!!!! Actually, I might be, something's you can just never know, you know?

Anyway, he was looking at me like I was crazy, (which was is properly true, I just don't want to admit it) then looks at JJ for some help.

"JJ, is has she been sniffing the potions in Snape's classroom again?" He looked at her with a little more thought than me, he STILL must think I'm crazy.

"Um…. Snape, as in Professor Snape?" Now she looked crazy, bewildered even . I think it's contagious.

"No, the man from under the staircase that crawls into my bed at night to whisper sweet nothings into my ear . Of course Professor Snape!" I have now decided that it was his normal face… maybe he is mad.

"So, are you going to tell me why you know my name, and why I'm in a fictional world?" I asked Hermione, seeing as she was most likely to tell me the straight up truth.

"Fictional world? What the in all the heavens are you talking about Max. I'm getting a little worried about you." She put her hand on my forehead to feel for a fever or something. Apparently people still think I'm barking mad.

"Yea, sure… So, Strawberries and Cream, same question, different name…" I smirked looking at Ron. I wanted to see what name effected him more... All the while thinking that I could go on for hours.

The Trio looked at each other, and then back to us. Hermione was staring intently at a speck of whats-it on the floor, while Ron glared at me standing behind JJ. This forced Harry to speak for the first time is a while.

"Are you telling me that you don't remember where you are? This is the corridor the your common room, I believe." Harry looked toward JJ's robes. Wait, she wasn't in her typical hoddie and jeans anymore! I looked at myself, I wasn't either! I took a moment to look myself over, JJ doing the same thing. We were now dressed in ankle length black robes. The material was really heavy compared to the lightness of my other clothes. From my left shoulder hailed a patch. The little patch was of a badger surrounded in yellow and gray.

I caught JJ's eyes, pointed to the patch, and nodded. I knew what it meant, and so did she. We were in Huffelpuff.

* * *

**JJ's POV**

I choked on my spit. Not a good sign when you choke on your own spit. Very Bad. Max smacked me on the back once, and I was fine. The trio of Gryffindor's in front of us looked on in either Worry, Mild offence in Amusement, and an Apt Look of Craziness.

Hermione was the most worried out of the three. "Are you sure your ok? Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey."

"Old Pom-Poms still alive after all these years!" I asked. Max elbowed me in the stomach discretely. The Golden Trio still saw it, and the loathsome look I gave her while rubbing my side.

Max smiled an almost fake sweet smile to the three. "I'm sure we'll be just fine. Maybe a little under the weather, but alright."

Hermione still looked at us with worry, Ron and Harry nudging her in the direction from where they had first come from. "We'll just come back another night." I heard Harry whipser.

I caught Max's glance as she looked over at me. She smirked and I grinned crazily.

Max crossed her arms as I looked at the watch on my wrist. Freaky because I don't even own a watch.

I showed her my wrist, hoping for her to know just where the fancy silver almost rolexy looking watch had come from and was slightly disturbed as her smirk seemed to grow a little brighter as she called out to the three Gryffindor's. "You do know that its past curfew don't you?"

I watched puzzled as the three forms stiffened in the dark ahead of us, slowly turning around. It was past curfew? I looked back to the odd watch on my tanned wrist. 10 O'clock. I didn't even know I had a curfew. Then again, I had one, but my parents never cared to inform me whenever I came home at one o'clock in the morning from spending time getting sugar high while over at Max's. I wriggled my wrist, the watch was quite big, almost fit for a boy. It looked about ready to fall off.

Harry and his tag-along buddies took off back to their Common Room, leaving both Max and I in the dust. And now, seeing as I have never been here before, I don't know where the hell I am. I glanced over at Max. Looks like she doesn't know either.

"Ready for a game of Hide-And-Seek?" I asked, jiggling my wrist again.

"Who's it?" She asked, examining the patch on her robes.

"We are."

"Ok...Who are we searching for?"

"Our Common Room."

"Oh, tell me again, why?"

"Cause we've gotta have somewhere to sleep! Duhh."

"Me, sleep? Never!" Max replied in a scandalized voice...

**

* * *

Hey guys... This is a really sad day for me. We (Disneylady and myself) have become too busy with school to to much on this story for a while. Um... if anybody feels like they want to continue it, by all means, do so. Just contact me! **

Much loves, sorry about the problems. If I ever find time, I will work on the story, but who knows! Have fun with this last half chapter, and once again sorry for the halted progress!

* * *


End file.
